1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method, apparatus, and computer readable storage medium for a casino wagering game. More particularly, the present invention allows players to bet on a bidirectional linear progression.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a wide variety of casino games. Both operators and players are always seeking games that are new and exciting.